New Years Eve
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Troy and Gabriella broke up because of college. Gabriella and the gang are waiting to see Troy on New Years Eve. Will he show up? I suck at summaries TROYELLA


Gabriella Montez loaded the last box into her car. Tomorrow she would be heading off to college. Gabriella looked into her next door neighbour's garden and saw Lucille Bolton watering her plants. She looked up and saw Gabriella.

"Oh Gabriella, will you be joining us for New Year's Eve?"

"When I finish packing" Gabriella answered as she closed her car door.

"We're going to miss you sweetie, even Troy" Lucille said. She knew that bringing up Troy was a soft topic to discuss but she had always thought of Gabriella as her daughter.

"I think I'm going to head upstairs and finish cleaning up" Gabriella said as she hurried inside. As soon as she closed the door Gabriella leant against it and slid down. She knew that she still loved Troy but talking about him only made her realise that he wasn't there. Last year he had gone away to college but he thought it would be best if he broke up with Gabriella because of the long distance. Although Troy had broken up with her, she never took off the necklace or the ring he gave her.

By 7:00 Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason were sitting in the Bolton's living room. Gabriela was sitting beside the fire just staring at the flames. Taylor walked over to Gabriella and sat down beside her.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yea I'm fine"

"Hey Taylor, do you know where the coffee stain is when Troy spilt his coffee?"

"Check under the cushions Chad"

"Do you guys remember the time when Troy and Chad wanted to sneak into Gabi's house to steal some chocolate brownies?" Jason asked

"Yea except they didn't know that Gabriella and her mum were already in the kitchen eating dinner" Zeke said as everyone was laughing. Gabriella just sat by the fire trying not to notice everyone talking about Troy. Suddenly Jack Bolton walked through the door. Everyone stood expecting to see Troy walk through behind Jack.

"Where's Troy?" Chad asked.

"He missed his plane" Jack said while taking off his jacket. Gabriella sighed. Troy had let her down again. Taylor saw Gabriella sigh and elbowed Chad in the ribs.

"Ow...what was that for woman!?" Chad hissed. Taylor pointed to where Gabriella was sitting. Chad's face quickly turned into a sympathetic one. Taylor stood up and walked over to Gabriella.

"Gabs are you okay?" Gabriella's head snapped up at the question. Taylor could see that her eyes were glistening over.

"Yea I'm fine. You know what I think I'm going to go out and get some fresh air"

"If you're sure honey" Taylor said as Gabriella stood up.

"I'm sure" Gabriella said as she started walking away. Sharpay saw Gabriella walking away and walked over to Taylor.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She really wanted to see Troy before she has to leave"

"Well when he actually does decide to show up, he is going to have to answer to me"

"Shar you're pregnant. I really don't think you want to start beating people up."

"I guess you are right" Sharpay said in defeat. Taylor laughed.

"Come on. We should let Gabby have her space right now"

Gabriella stepped outside as a single tear slide down her face. She perched herself on the stairs of the porch and looked up at the stars.

"I miss you Troy" Gabriella said in a whisper.

"I've missed you too Brie" a voice said from beside her. Gabriella's head snapped up and she saw Troy standing there.

"Troy"

"Hey"

"Hey" Gabriella said as she stood up. "I thought you missed your plane?"

"I did but I found one leaving 5 minutes later. I just didn't tell my dad" Troy said sheepishly. Gabriella laughed softly.

"I've really missed you Brie." Troy said as he took a step closer.

"I really missed you too"

"Breaking up with you was the stupidest decision I ever made. I didn't go a day without thinking about you" Troy opened up his arms and Gabriella rushed forward for a hug. Both held on to each other tightly. Inside they could both hear everyone starting to count down.

"10

"9

"8

"7

"6

"5

"4

"3

"2

"1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" everyone shouted from inside. Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"Happy new year" Troy looked down at Gabriella and smiled.

"Happy new year Brie" Troy said before lowering his head to give Gabriella a soft, sweet kiss.

"Happy new year" Taylor said softly as she looked out the window at Troy and Gabriella.


End file.
